Krillin
| Race=Human| FamConnect= Android 17 (brother-in-law) Android 18 (wife) Marron (daughter) Master Roshi (mentor) Cell (modified clone/brother-in-law) Dr. Gero (father-in-law) Cell Juniors (nephews)}} Kuririn(クリリン, Kuririn), is a fictional character in the three Dragon Ball series. He is a short, bald warrior monk who provides comic relief during tense moments. Like Chaozu, Kuririn doesn't have a nose. He is a good-natured, outgoing and competitive martial artist whose only true vice seems to be his interest in women. Once a fierce rival of Son Goku, he quickly became his best friend while training under Master-Rôshi. He also is close to Goku's son, Son Gohan. He eventually marries Android 18 and settles down, having a daughter named Marron. Name Like most Dragon Ball characters, the name Kuririn, (mainly its direct translation of “Kuririn”) is a pun. In his case, it is made up of two parts. The first two syllables come from 栗 kuri, which means "chestnut" in reference to his shaved head (the "chestnut" pun is also carried over to his daughter, Marron). The second part of his name comes from 少林 Shōrin ("Shaolin" in Chinese), as his early character designs were closely modeled on Shaolin monks. Character Information Originally a monk who came to Master-Rôshi for training, Kuririn is Goku's best friend and is the student of Master-Rôshi in his first appearance in the anime and manga. He is often used as comic relief or cannon fodder by the author, and has been killed a number of times in the series. IMGhttp://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f83/deanwolf/Goatseroll.gif[/IMG] Despite this reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person. Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Furthermore, Kuririn's ingenuity and talent for Ki-manipulation is far superior than that of most warriors, even those stronger than himself, and he has an ability to sense hidden powers. Kuririn had his dormant Ki awakened by the Namek Elder during the events of Freeza, but this has been his only "enhancement". Kuririn has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. On one occasion, Yamucha says, during the course of the World Tournament in the Buu Saga, that Kuririn is "the strongest human being in the world." Some fans feel that the mangaka, Akira Toriyama, uses Yamucha to state a canonical fact on this scene, although as this was said to Kuririn's daughter, context may be required. At any rate, Kuririn is brave and resourceful, and the audience identifies him as a good-natured underdog. He has also, arguably, adjusted to a relatively normal life better than most of his friends by seeking women in his life. He is the more "normal" human of his friends as he can be seen wearing normal clothes on days where he's not fighting other then his typical martial arts dōgi. A running joke in the anime is Kuririn's poor luck with women despite his enthusiasm. Consistent with the theme of redemption in the series, he spared Android 18's life when presented with the chance to activate her self-destruct sequence because he found her to be redeemable. In a bit of ironic fortune, he later married the beautiful cyborg and later had a relatively normal daughter named Marron. IMGhttp://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f83/deanwolf/Goatseroll.gif[/IMG] Overall Kuririn is a highly valued character in the Dragon Ball series: powerful, loyal, and brave. Despite popular fan belief, Kuririn is not naturally bald. Due to his original monastic training, he merely shaves his head. During his training with Goku under Muten-Rôshi, Kuririn comments that 'All who aspire to master the martial arts shave their heads in order to unfetter their ki' and seemed surprised to find out Muten-Rôshi was naturally bald. After settling down with his new family, his hair grows out, although his original smoothcrowned look is the most familiar to fans. The six dots on his forehead are probably scars from incense burns, based on the similar pattern that appears on the forehead of a Shaolin monk. History He trains under Muten-Rôshi alongside Goku in preparation for the 21st Tenka'ichi Budôkai (World Martial Arts Tournament). In it he fares very well, easily advancing as one of the eight warriors going on into the main event. He is defeated in the semi-finals, losing to Jackie Chun. After the tournament, he trains under Muten Rôshi again, this time alongside Yamcha. He enters the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budôkai and again makes it to the semi-finals, this time defeated by Goku. After the Budôkai, he is killed by Tambourine, a servant of Piccolo Daimaō, who was out to kill all of the greatest martial artists so that Piccolo would go unchallenged. He is later revived by the Dragon Balls. He plays a key role early in Dragon Ball Z, as he is one of the few fighters to survive the battle with Nappa. He accompanies Gohan and Bulma to Planet Namek where he gets his hidden powers unlocked and fights alongside Gohan against Freeza's forces. He often underestimates himself and his powers, however, so often it seems as though he could have done a lot more than what he had done, when instead he does nothing, doubting himself. At the same time, however, he accomplishes what may well be his impressive feat during the Freeza saga, managing to singlehandedly hold off through cunning and clever techniques Freeza in his second state while buying time for the others. Considering that Freeza was widely believed to be the strongest being in the universe at that time, it was quite an accomplishment. During the Buu saga, it is shown Kuririn is relatively equal in power to Goten in his base form as it shows the two sparring and both unable to gain the upper hand. This says a lot, considering Goten is a Saiyan and Saiyans are known for thier natural power. In terms of deaths, Kuririn has been murdered by Tambourine, blown up by Freeza, eaten by Majin Buu, and in Dragon Ball GT ki blasted by Android 17. He is restored to life each time, twice by Porunga and twice by Shenlong. The second resurrection by Shenlong at the end of GT does not break the rule of continuity established in DBZ that Shenlong cannot grant the same wish twice, because Goku, wished to revive all the good people killed since the start of the Super Android 17 Saga, and not just Kuririn himself, the wish did not violate the rule. After the final revival, he survives the rest of the series until the end of the last episode, by which he (and all major characters except Pan and possibly Goku) has died of old age. Kuririn is also killed by the cyborg twins in Future Trunks' alternate timeline, as well as Cell's version of that future. He has been killed 3 times (4 counting either Dragon Ball GT or one of the alternate timelines introduced via the Android/Cell Saga, 5 counting two of the three, 6 counting all three), more times than any other character. This is probably due to the fact that he is, among all other characters, the closest friend to Goku and his family, or characters in the situation where he died (he is Goku's best friend throughout all three series, he is also one of Gohan's best friends other being Piccolo for the most part of DBZ, is married to 18, making it all the worse when 17 kills him, etc). Dragon Ball GT IMGhttp://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f83/deanwolf/Goatseroll.gif[/IMG] Kuririn appears briefly in Dragon Ball GT. He is seen with his wife Android 18 and daughter Marron several brief times through the series. Still true to his role in comic relief, these brief intermissions often see 18 and Marron ordering him around. He is killed in Super 17 saga by Android 17 (at the time brainwashed by Dr. Myu's Hell Fighter clone of him) but is later revived by the Dragon Balls. In his final appearance, Kuririn has an emotional final meeting with Goku, who is still a child, on Roshi's island home along with Muten-Rôshi himself. They reminisce over old times, and Kuririn and Goku have a friendly sparring match. Kuririn wins, to both his and Goku's joy. Signature attacks Bukujutsu Double Tsuihikidan Fusenko *Kamehameha Kakusandan (Scattering Bullet) *Kienzan Taiyoken (Solar Flare) Zanzoken (Blurring) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Humans